Voyage dans le temps
by WillYouLoveMe
Summary: Après le 3x15. Esther veut réparer l'erreur qu'elle a fait il y a des siècles. Elle avait juste besoin de se débarrasser de Klaus assez longtemps pour le faire. Elle décide donc de l'envoyer dans le passé, malheureusement, il n'était pas seul quand elle l'a fait. Maintenant, Caroline est coincée dans le passé avec son ennemi. Va-t-elle réussir a lui faire confiance? TRADUCTION.
1. Disparition

**A/N: Pour les besoins de l'histoire, Kol n'a pas fui et Elijah n'est pas parti. Ils sont juste trop cool pour ne pas les mettre dans l'histoire. Cela se passe la nuit du 3x15. Je sais que l'idée du voyage dans le temps n'est pas originale mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'autres histoires comme celle-ci.**

* * *

Klaus ne savait pas pourquoi il se tenait a l'extérieur de sa maison. Pour la première fois de sa très longue vie il était déchiré. Il avait été sincère avec elle. Pendant une demi-seconde, il avait cru qu'elle lui laisserait une chance.

Cela avait été comme une gifle en plein visage et un coup de poignard en plein coeur. Elle l'avait trahi. L'avait attiré dans le simple but de jouer avec ses sentiments. Tout ça pour que ses amis puissent poignarder son frère. En plus de ça, sa mère avait essayé de le tuer, lui et ses frères et sœurs. Cela n'avait vraiment pas été sa nuit.

Dans sa rage, il avait brûlé tout les dessins qu'il avait fait d'elle. Il avait quitté sa maison en étant bien décidé à la faire souffrir.

Maintenant qu'il était là, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Il était venu avec l'intention de lui faire du mal, peut-être même la tuer. Il avait déjà tué pour beaucoup moins. Pourtant, alors qu'il se tenait devant sa maison, il ne pouvait se résoudre a lui faire du mal. Cela le mettait en colère qu'il ait cette fille dans la peau. N'avait-il pas réprimandé Stefan pour ça i peine deux mois? Que lui arrivait-il?

Il regarda la voiture se garer dans l'allée. Elle hésita en le voyant debout, juste là. Il pouvait voir la peur sur son visage, mais elle la masqua rapidement. Lentement, elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers lui.

C'est pourquoi il l'aimait. Elle a peut-être peur mais elle ne le laisse pas la contrôler. Il l'admirait pour lui tenir tête à lui, personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle pensait de lui en face, et non dans son dos. Elle s'arrêta, laissant quelques mètres entre eux.

"Tu va me tuer?" Demanda-t-elle crûment.

Il rigola. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle lui posait la question. La réponse aurait du être oui, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. "Non."

"Alors pourquoi es-tu là?" Siffla-t-elle.

"Tu m'as trahi Caroline." Dit-il honnêtement. "Pourquoi voudrait-tu revenir ici? Tu sais que je peux entrer." Il pointa la maison. Soit elle était extrêmement courageuse ou juste stupide. Il penchait plus pour courageuse.

"C'est ma maison et je refuse de la quitter. Alors si tu n'es pas là pour me faire du mal ou me tuer s'il te plaît, part. J'attends des amis."

Il soupira. "Je voulais vraiment apprendre a te connaître, Caroline."

Elle fronça les sourcils dans un instant d'hésitation. "J'essayais de protéger Elena, elle est comme ma sœur. Tu peux sûrement apprécier ça."

"Loyale."Dit-il doucement. Il pouvait apprécier ça.

"Je suis désolée" Murmura-elle. S'il n'avait pas été un vampire, il n'aurait pas pu l'entendre.

XXXXX

Ester regardait la scène de loin. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'inclure la fille dans le plan, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, et cela pourrait jouer en sa faveur. Elle avait eu un aperçu du futur, et savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour pouvoir tout changer. Afin de garder ses enfants liés, elle allait utiliser un sort pour expédier Caroline et Niklaus ailleurs.

Son attention maintenant, était de faire comme s'il s'était retourné contre elle, créant ainsi une guerre entre ses enfants. Même s'il ne finissaient pas par s'entre-tuer, cela lui donnerait du temps pour trouver un moyen de tuer son fils. Ce serait tellement plus simple s'il y avait du chêne blanc dans le coin...Niklaus avait toujours une longueur d'avance, mais pas ce soir.

Elle était déterminée a réparer son erreur commise il y a des siècles. Elle avait juste besoin d'envoyer Niklaus loin assez longtemps pour que son plan fonctionne. Une fois que l'un de ses frères et sœurs périrait, peut-importe en quelle année il serait, il périrait lui aussi. Elle connaissait le sort et se fichait bien d'où est-ce qu'ils atterriraient. Ester était juste contente de se débarrasser de lui pour réparer son erreur.

Elle commença a chanter en utilisant la puissance de la lune, elle n'était pas pleine mais elle était quand même assez puissante. Elle entendit un petit cri poussé par la fille lorsqu'elle et Niklaus furent entourés par les flammes.

Elle vit la fureur dans les yeux de son fils. Le fils qu'elle avait aimé n'était plus là. Il était un monstre, froid et sans cœur. Un monstre qu'elle avait créé. Elle réparerait cette erreur.

"Mère!" Grogna-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tout cela?"

"Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir impliquée la-dedans" Dit-elle en fixant la jeune femme. "Tu as un cœur pur." Dit-elle avant de se remettre à chanter.

"Mère!" Cria Klaus à nouveau. La façon dont-il se tenait devant la jeune fille de manière protectrice surpris Ester. Elle ne pensait pas que son fils était capable de ressentir des sentiments. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle continua son sort, puis il disparurent.

XXXXX

Caroline sursauta quand elle sentit son corps enveloppé par de l'eau froide. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour crier mais rien n'en sortit, elle était pleine d'eau. Elle remonta a la surface et vit Klaus nager vers le bord. Elle fit de même et accepta sa main a contrecœur pour se hisser sur la berge.

Les vampire ne pouvait, soit-disant, pas avoir froid. Mais elle doutait que l'un d'eux ait prit un bain dans un lac en plein hiver.

"Que c'est-il passé?" Demanda-elle.

"Ma mère." Gronda-t-il.

"Ou sommes nous?" Demanda-t-elle en écartant les cheveux trempés de son visage. Elle commençait a se réchauffer mais n'était pas à l'aise dans ses vêtements trempés.

Il soupira en regardant la forêt sombre. "Je ne sais pas." Dit-il calmement.

Elle soupira frustrée par la situation. "Eh bien c'est tout simplement génial."

Elle tira son téléphone de sa poche en espérant qu'il n'ai pas été ruiné par l'eau. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il s'alluma. Elle commença a composé un numéro mais s'arrêta lorsque Klaus se mit à rire.

Elle le regarda en essayant d'ignorer la façon dont sa chemise mouillée moulait son corps. "Je ne pense pas que ça va fonctionner love".

"Pourquoi pas?" Siffla-t-elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle appelle ses amis, sûrement pour profiter de la situation.

Il regarda autour de lui. "Car je suis pratiquement sûr que les téléphones portables n'ont pas encore été inventés."

XXXXX

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?" Demanda Bonnie quand elle sortit de sa voiture en se dirigeant vers la voiture de son amie dont la porte était ouverte, les clés posées au sol et son sac a main était à quelques mètres dans la cour. "Caroline?" Appela-t-elle. Personne ne répondit.

"Caroline". Cria-t-elle à nouveau. Silence. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre le sentiment que quelque chose était arrivé à son amie. Elle aimait Elena, vraiment, mais les autres finissaient toujours par être blessés. Maintenant elle était certaine que quelque chose était arrivé à Caroline. Avec tout ce qu'il ce passait, cela ne la surprenait pas.

Elle sortit son téléphone et appela Stefan, elle ne voulait pas parler à Damon, ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère était impardonnable. Elle mit ses sentiments de côtés et se concentra sur son amie qui payait sûrement pour le rôle qu'elle avait joué de ce complot. Encore une fois, tout le monde est impliqué, sauf Elena.

"Bonnie, est-ce que tout va bien?" Demanda Stefan.

"Je ne sais pas." Dit-elle en regardant les alentours, espérant voir son amie. "Je suis chez Caroline, sa voiture est là mais...Je pense qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose."

XXXXX

Klaus s'assit sur un arbre cassé en regardant Caroline faire les cents pas. Elle enleva ses talons et les jeta vers la forêt. Elle marchait maintenant pieds nus sur le sol enneigé. C'est un bonne chose que les vampire ne puisse pas avoir d'engelures.

"C'est de ta faute." Dit-elle en s'arrêtant pour le regarder. Il essaya de ne pas regarder la façon dont sa robe noire s'accrochait à son corps parfait, mais il était difficile de ne pas le faire.

"Si je me souviens bien, ce sont tes amis qui on laissé ma mère sortir de son cercueil." Rappela-t-il "Donc, c'est plus ta faute que la mienne."

"Oui, parce qu'elle était supposée te tuer" Cracha-t-elle. Il essaya de ne pas se laisser blesser par ses mots, mais ils le firent. Voulait-elle réellement sa mort? Elle regarda son téléphone comme si il allait se mettre a sonner par magie. "Bonnie devait venir à ma maison." dit-elle doucement. "Sa mère est en transition grâce à ta famille."

Il expira en regardant la fumée produite par son souffle dans l'air frais de la nuit. "On peut jouer a se reprocher toutes sorte de chose le reste de la nuit love. Cela ne changera rien. Nous serons toujours coincés ici tout les deux. Et..." Il sourit en entendant le hurlement d'un loup. "Tu devrais être gentille avec moi."

Elle s'en moquait. "Bonnie va trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là."

"Peut-être, mais elle aura besoin de savoir où l'on se trouve, en quelle année somme nous." Elle le regarda en roulant des yeux. "Vu que nous ne savons même pas où nous sommes, je doute qu'elle le sache." Il sourit en la regardant tressaillir lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit qu'il avait entendu il y a quelques minutes. Les hurlements d'une meute de loup, et ils se dirigeaient vers eux. "Comme je l'ai dit love, tu devrais être gentille avec moi".

Elle se tourna vers la source du bruit et recula un peu. Il s'approcha d'elle en sentit la douce odeur de vanille qui émanait d'elle. "Tu te souviens de ce qu'une morsure de loup-garou fait à un vampire?" Elle frissonna a cause de ses paroles, ou de l'attaque inévitable, il n'était pas sûr.

XXXXX

Bonnie soupira tout en travaillant sur son sort de localisation. Damon l'observait avec un sourire narquois au visage. Elle serait ravie de pouvoir l'effacer de son visage. Ou mieux encore, lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur. Il avait franchi la ligne une fois de trop. Stefan était avec sa mère, attendant qu'elle se réveille.

Si Caroline n'avait pas disparu, elle ne voudrait sûrement plus les revoir. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'utiliser en tant qu'appât pour Klaus.

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda la carte. Liz se tenait à côté d'elle et l'observait aussi. Elle était aussi anxieuse qu'elle. Malgré les différences entre elle et Caroline elles étaient devenues proche depuis qu'elle connaissait la vérité.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait fait le sort plusieurs fois et il échouait a chaque fois. Ils avaient fouillé la maison, Caroline avait réellement disparu. "Je ne comprends pas, ça ne marche pas." Dit-elle. Cette nuit n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

"Eh bien, mince alors"* Répondit Damon.

Elle le foudroya du regard, Dieu, qu'elle le détestait vraiment. "Est-tu forcé d'être ici?" Dit-elle sèchement.

"Je veux trouver Blondie autant que toi."

Elle le regarda une seconde de plus avant de tenter le sort encore une fois. Elle laissa échapper un autre gémissement de frustration car il ne fonctionnait toujours pas. Que faisait-elle mal?

XXXXX

Elena s'arrêta devant la maison des originels. Tout était de sa faute. Caroline était dans ce pétrin parce qu'elle avait trahi Klaus, et maintenant il faisait dieu sait quoi avec elle.

Elle prit un moment pour ce calmer en espérant que l'originel qu'elle voulait voir était là. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire confiance à Elijah, surtout après aujourd'hui, mais il lui avait plus ou moins présenté des excuses dans la lettre qu'il lui avait laissé. Elle prit son courage à deux main et alla toquer à la porte.

Elle attendit que la porte s'ouvre et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit Elijah.

"Elena." Murmura-t-il. "Je ne pensais pas te revoir."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration "J'ai besoin de parler avec toi. Caroline a disparue et on pense que Klaus a quelque chose a voir avec ça." lâcha-t-elle.

Elle regarda Elijah fermer les yeux puis les rouvrir pour se concentrer sur elle.

"Marchons un peu." Dit-il en fermant la porte. "Je ne pense pas que Niklaus lui veuille du mal."

"Elle faisait partie du plan de Damon et Stefan." Dit-elle doucement. "Elle a disparue. La portière de sa voiture était ouverte et elle a laissé son sac."

Elijah soupira en fronçant les sourcils. "Je ne sais pas où est Niklaus mais je vais me renseigner pour toi."

XXXXX

"Tu ne vas pas les laisser me mordre, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Caroline alors qu'elle était debout derrière Klaus, sa main agrippée à son bras.

Il rit. Non, il n'allait pas les laisser lui faire du mal, il les tueraient s'ils osaient. Il profita du fait que sa main soit sur son bras, même si ce n'était pas pour les raisons qu'il aurait souhaité. "Non love. Je suis le mâle alpha. Ils s'inclineront devant moi."

"Tu es bien sûr de toi." Se moqua-t-elle.

"N'oublie pas que je suis indestructible love." Il sourit.

Les loups avancèrent lentement vers eux et sa prise sur son bras se resserra. Caroline fût surprise de sentir ses crocs sortir. Elle n'était pas assez folle pour les combattre. Et Klaus s'en doutait bien.

Il agrippa son bras pour l'empêcher de bouger et repéra facilement l'alpha. Il laissa échapper un grognement sourd, voyant qu'il le fixait. Il poussa Caroline assez loin et attrapa le loup, il lui cassa le dos et le laissa tomber au sol. Il jeta un regard noir au reste de la meute.

Acceptant leur dominance, il reculèrent lentement et partirent.

"Tu vas bien love?"

"Oui." Dit-elle doucement. "Merci."

XXXXX

Caroline ouvrit les yeux et bailla. Elle s'étira et tomba presque du lit. Ce n'était pas son lit. Le sien était bien plus confortable. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Il lui fallu une minute pour se rappeler des événements de la veille.

Elle regarda la minuscule chambre où elle se trouvait. Elle pouvait voir l'endroit sur le sol où Klaus avait dormi. Pas étonnant qu'il ai eu la gentillesse de dormir par terre, après avoir dormi dans ce lit elle était sûre que le sol était plus confortable.

Elle se leva et sentit la douleur dans ses muscles disparaître maintenant qu'elle était debout. Elle essaya de lisser sa robe noire qui remontait assez haut sur ses cuisses.

"Bonjour love." Dit Klaus en entrant dans la chambre de fortune. "Bien dormi?" Il sourit.

Elle roula des yeux et tenta a nouveau de lisser sa robe, c'était une cause perdue. "Qu'a tu découvert?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Est-tu sûre de vouloir le savoir?" Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oui." Dit-elle agacée.

"Eh bien, sweetheart, nous ne sommes plus au Kansas."

"Sans blague."

"Nous sommes dans le passé". Déclara-t-il en lui tendant une robe.

Elle prit la robe grise et l'observa, pas du tout son style. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait quelqu'un a impressionner ici.

"Vraiment? Je pensais que tu me torturais juste a me faire dormir dans un lit de briques." Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Il rit en se laissant tomber sur lit. "C'est pas si mal. J'ai connu pire."

"Klaus." Grommela-t-elle.

"Bien. Nous sommes en hiver. En 994."

Elle mit un moment a digérer l'information. Elle essaya de ne pas se laisser gagner par la panique. Elle était coincée plus de mille ans dans le passé avec son pire ennemi. Qu'allait-elle faire?

"Ca va aller Caroline." Dit-il doucement.

"Vraiment?" Dit-elle paniquée.

"Oui, je connais une sorcière ou deux. Nous avons juste a être très prudent, tout ce que nous pouvons faire pourrais changer le futur."

"Alors, tu était un humain a cette époque?"

"Oui. Pendant encore 6 mois."

Elle hocha la tête "Alors, quand tu dit que tu connais une sorcière, je suppose que tu ne parles pas de ta mère."

Il la regarda. "Non Caroline. Je ne lui fait pas confiance."

"Alors, quel est le plan?"

"Nous allons rester dans un village jusqu'à ce que ma famille vienne y résider pour des raisons évidentes. Je pense que le sort utilisé se servira de la puissance de la pleine lune."

"Bien sûr." elle soupira. "Nous sommes coincés ici jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune." Il hocha la tête en lui disant qu'elle avait raison. Super. Elle était bloquée plus de mille ans dans le passé avec l'hybride originel lui-même.

* * *

**A/N Faites moi savoir ce que vous pensez ou si vous avez une question. J'espère que vous avez aimer. Je voulais une histoire où Klaus et Caroline sont coincés ensembles et où ils n'ont aucun contrôle.**

**N/T: Voilà, je reviens avec une traduction de cette merveilleuse fiction, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

***Dans la version originale il est écrit "Gee ya think." je ne savais pas vraiment comment le traduire alors j'ai mit se que je pensais être bon, mais si vous avez une meilleure traduction, faites le moi savoir.**


	2. Confiance

**A/N: Merci beaucoup tout le monde pour avoir prit le temps de poster une review. J'aime lire ce que vous pensez. Et aussi un grand merci a pour vos favs et follow.**

* * *

Caroline croisa les bras alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'un trou dans le sol, Klaus l'avait gardée avec lui toute la journée. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir de cet enfer.

"Caroline." Dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

"Non." Dit-elle agacée. "Je ne retournerait pas las dedans."

"Aller love, c'est pour ton bien."

"Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec toi?" siffla-t-elle. "Ou au moins laisse moi rester au village."

"C'est dangereux. Il y a des loups-garous dans ce village. Et certains d'entre eux sont sûrement en colère car j'ai tué leur alpha. Ils savent que tu es différente et ils pourraient t'attaquer." Dit-il en offrant sa main.

Elle tapa du pied. "Peut-être que tu aurais dû penser à ça avant de le tuer."

"Je devais établir la dominance." Il s'arrêta un instant puis se mit a crier. "Tu vas aller la dedans d'une façon où d'une autre love!"

"Et bien tu vas devoir te débrouiller car je refuse de passer une autre journée comme un animal en cage."

"Caroline." Elle sentit la colère dans sa voix, et vit du jaune dans ses yeux.

Elle hésita. Elle ne voulait pas le pousser à bout, il était Klaus après tout. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne lui en ferait pas.

"Je veux venir avec toi." Dit-elle doucement

Il secoua la tête et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir il attrapa son bras, l'attira contre lui et la souleva dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui lorsqu'il sauta au fond du trou, il la déposa puis remonta en haut en escaladant le mur.

"Klaus." Cria-t-elle énervée.

"C'est pour ta sécurité love." Dit-il avant de se précipiter au loin.

Elle s'assit sur un rocher et attira ses pieds contre elle. C'était sur ce caillou qu'elle avait passé les dernières semaines. Elle était perturbée. Que pouvait-il bien faire? Tout ce qu'il a dit c'est qu'il essayait de la garder en sécurité. Il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui dire ce qu'il faisait.

Soupirant de frustration, elle regarda le mur qu'il avait escaladé. Elle pourrait le faire, avec un peu d'entraînement. Si elle restait coincée ici toute la journée, au moins, elle aurait un truc a faire.

XXXXX

Klaus hésitait alors qu'il retournait à l'endroit où il avait laissé Caroline. Elle était encore plus énervée la journée. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du la piéger là-bas. Il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser au village, les loups-garous y vivaient. Il essayait vraiment de la garder en sécurité. Il avait tué leur alpha, donc ils ne s'en prendraient pas à lui, mais ils pouvaient très bien attaquer Caroline.

Il fronça les sourcils on la voyant en train d'essayer d'escalader le mur. Elle y était presque, mais il sentit un sentiment de culpabilité lorsqu'elle tomba. Il sauta et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne soit frappée de plein fouet par les rochers. Le ravin était d'une profondeur d'environ 9 mètres, et une fois que vous êtes tombé, il y a peu de prises pour s'accrocher.

Elle repoussa du plus loin qu'elle put. A en voir le mur, ce n'était pas sa première tentative.

"Que fait tu?" Grogna-t-il en la saisissant. "Tu pourrais te blesser." A en juger par la saleté et le sang séché sur son visage, elle s'était déjà blessée plusieurs fois. Elle devait être la femme la moins docile qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

"Je ne suis pas un animal et je refuse d'être traitée comme tel." Dit-elle sèchement.

"Tu te fais du mal." Déclara-t-il en la regardant. A quoi pensait-elle? Une vague de culpabilité le consomma, c'était lui qui l'avait enfermée ici...

"Et bien je ne vais pas m'asseoir ici et me tourner les pouces toute la journée, c'est ennuyeux, et si cela ne te plaît pas, tant pis." Contesta-t-elle.

Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il entendit ses paroles, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça.

"Crois le ou non, j'essaye de te garder en sécurité, Caroline."

"Non, tu me gardes prisonnière ici."

"Tu sais que c'est faux." Dit-il en regardant le mur.

"Sérieusement?"

"Oui" Il sourit face à son incompréhension. Il la retourna et désigna le mur. "Ne pense plus à rien, love. Fais confiance à tes instincts."

"Attends, tu me montres comment m'échapper?" Dit-elle en se retournant, un air confus sur son visage.

Il sourit. "Même si tu arrives a sortir d'ici." Il se pencha vers elle en inhalant son parfum. "Tu seras toujours là quand je reviendrais." C'était la vérité. Elle était coincée avec lui. Il savait qu'ils avaient besoin de rentrer chez eux et qu'elle ne méritait pas de rester ici. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle risque d'être blessée en étant dehors.

Elle recula en fronçant les sourcils. "Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec toi? Tu vas tuer des gens et contraindre d'innocentes personnes?"

Il secoua la tête. "J'ai été voir une sorcière." Dit-il tranquillement.

"Eh bien si c'est tout..." Dit-elle en le regardant.

"Caroline..." Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne avec lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit cette facette de lui, lorsqu'il était parti avec Henrik. Il avait toujours été de le plus fort de sa fratrie, ça avait été agréable de le voir vivant. Était-ce normal de vouloir passer du temps avec lui? Il le rendait vulnérable et Caroline en savait déjà trop sur ses faiblesses. Et sans oublier le fait qu'elle risquait de voir des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas. Le risque était trop grand.

"Tu ne fais rien de stupide? Rien qui pourrait changer le futur, n'est-ce pas?"

Il rit. Il avait pensé à attaquer Ester ou Mikael, mais s'était abstenu. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur ce genre de sorts mais il avait assez de bon sens pour savoir qu'il changerait l'avenir s'il faisait ça.

"Je ne fait rien qui pourrait changer le futur. Rassures toi, love."

Elle soupira et s'assit sur le rocher. Elle avait la peau pâle et les yeux sombres. Il se demandait combien de fois elle était tombée. Elle avait aussi besoin de se nourrir.

"Je comprends. Tu n'a pas confiance en moi. Je t'ai trahi. J'ai été impliquée dans le complot visant a te tuer toi et tes frères et sœur. Et bien, je ne te fais pas confiance non plus, Klaus. Tu as essayé de me tuer. 2 fois." Elle leva deux doigts et croisa son regard. "Peu importe le passé, nous devrions travailler ensemble au lieu de se faire la guerre. Qu'on le veuille ou non, on est coincés ici ensemble. Si nous voulons rentrer à la maison, je dois t'aider mais tu dois me laisser faire."

"Tu veux qu'on se fasse confiance mutuellement?" Demanda-t-il surpris. Pourrait-elle lui faire confiance? En tout cas, il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire entièrement confiance.

"Oui." Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

"Caroline, je ne fais confiance à personne. Pas même à ma famille." Dit-il honnêtement.

"Je ne te demande pas de me donner un pieu en chêne blanc Klaus. Je veux juste venir avec toi. Nous voulons tout les deux la même chose."

L'emmener avec lui pourrait créer des problèmes. Elle pourrait voir sa famille, le voir humain. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voit sa vie passée. Qu'elle voit comment Mikaël le traitait. Elle pourrait voir des choses qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit.

"Klaus." Dit-elle en le tirant de ses pensées. "Tu m'a dit que tu voulais avoir une chance de me connaître. Voici ta chance."

Essayait-elle de le manipuler? Il lui sourit, bien décidé a ne pas lui faire part de sa réponse. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici se faire du mal.

"Alors, ce mur." Dit-il en se retournant.

Elle sourit et se tourna dans le même sens que lui. "Tu va m'apprendre comment sortir?"

"Oui." Il sourit en admirant sa détermination. D'ailleurs, elle avait besoin d'apprendre comment utiliser ses capacités de vampire.

XXXXX

"Niklaus n'est pas rentré à la maison la nuit dernière." Dit Elijah alors que Rebekah entrait dans la cuisine.

"Et? Il ne rentre jamais à la maison. Tu n'es pas son père Elijah." Rétorqua-t-elle agacée.

"Elena a dit que Caroline a disparue, elle pense que Niklaus l'a enlevée."

Rebekah fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules. "Il a brûlé toutes ses photos d'elle. Il était en colère contre elle."

Elijah regarda sa sœur et pouvait voir qu'elle réfléchissait à ce que Niklaus aurait put faire. Elle le connaissait mieux que lui.

"Tu penses qu'il l'a enlevée?"

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Nik est différent avec elle Elijah, je pense qu'il l'apprécie vraiment"

Niklaus n'avait pas montré d'autres émotions que la rage depuis des siècles. Si une lueur de son humanité refaisait surface, lui ferait-il du mal?

"Elle l'a trahi." Rappela Elijah.

Elle s'assit sur un tabouret. "Il semblait blessé, Elijah. Elle l'a blessé mais je ne pense pas qu'il lui fera du mal. Nik est différent avec elle...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve, je ne le saurais jamais."

"Tu penses que mère pourrait y être pour quelque chose?" Il était clairement inquiet.

XXXXX

"Tu ne me ramènes pas dans ce trou, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Caroline alors qu'ils quittaient la maison. S'il la ramenait las-bas, que pourrait-elle bien faire? Il était plus fort et plus rapide, et, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle avait besoin de son aide.

Il soupira "Tu sais en sortir toute seule de toute façon."

Oui, elle avait réussi. Elle avait réussi, qui sait combien de temps ça avait prit, mais elle avait réussi. Et bizarrement, il l'avait aidée, lui avait donné des conseils et l'avait rattrapée à chaque fois qu'elle était tombée. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait aidée. Klaus n'a pas de sentiment, et c'est plus facile de le de le détester quand il est méchant.

"Alors ça veut dire que je viens avec toi?" Demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

Il soupira. "Tu ne vas rien dire et tu ne feras rien. Tu vas juste aller t'asseoir las-bas." Il se retourna pour la regarder. "Et tu vas m'écouter" Il la regarda énervé.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Au moins ce n'était pas un non. "Pourquoi?"

"Caroline, nous allons voir mon frère." Dit-il doucement. "Henrik".

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. Henrik était le frère décédé. C'est pourquoi il était parti seul. Ou peut-être y avait-il d'autres raisons. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui cachait?

"Je ne savais pas que l'un d'entre vous était une sorcière." Dit-elle en continuant a marcher.

"Rebekah était assez forte. Moi et mes frères pouvions faire des choses simples, mais le plus fort était Henrik. S'il avait vécu assez longtemps, il aurait été plus fort qu'Ester." Dit-il calmement.

"Je suis désolée. Elena m'a raconté l'histoire. Ou du moins, ce que Rebekah lui a raconté." Elle put voir des émotions sur son visage. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette facette de lui avant. Jusque là, elle avait toujours pensé qu'il ne lui restait plus aucune humanité.

Klaus la mena jusqu'à la grotte derrière les chutes d'eau. C'était incroyable de voir comment elles avaient évoluées en 1000 ans.

"Nik" Dit un jeune garçon aux cheveux brun foncés. Il s'avança vers eux depuis le fond de la grotte, on aurait dit une version jeune d'Elijah.

"Henrik." Il sourit.

"Est-ce Caroline?" Demanda Henrik, ses yeux s'étaient élargis lorsqu'il l'avait vue.

"Caroline, voici mon petit frère, Henrik." Dit-il en le désignant.

Caroline lui fit un petit sourire en essayant d'oublier le fait qu'il la connaissait déjà, Klaus avait du lui parler d'elle. Intéressant.

"Ravie de te rencontrer." Dit-elle.

"Nik m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, je suis heureux qu'il vous ai enfin amenée." Déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme.

"Stop avec la petite conversation que nous avons eu. Il ne reste plus que 20 jours avant la prochaine pleine lune." Rappela Klaus.

XXXXX

Peut-être qu'être ici était tout aussi ennuyant que d'être dans son trou, Klaus et Henrik restaient ensemble et travaillait quelques sorts. Elle s'ennuyait autant qu'elle s'était ennuyée ces derniers jours. Henrik lui avait un peu parlé mais Klaus faisait en sorte que leurs interactions restent minimes. Elle se leva et alla erré dans le coin. La grotte en elle-même était petite mais elle était isolée et les chutes d'eau étaient spectaculaires.

La vue d'une fleur pourpre attira son attention. Elle était juste sur sa droite. Elle avait déjà trouvé et mangé de la verveine lorsque Klaus l'avait laissée seule. Ayant l'occasion de se distraire, elle alla s'agenouiller à côté de la plante.

Chez elle la verveine était diluée, là elle dut prendre la fleur et la manger. Inutile de dire que ce fut encore plus douloureux.

"Qu'en est-il de se faire confiance mutuellement?"

Elle se retourna et tomba pratiquement au son de sa voix. Elle se rattrapa à un rocher pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau. Son visage reflétait la colère, ses yeux bleus flamboyants ne la quittait plus. Il s'approcha et baissa les yeux sur elle.

"Tu as une si mauvaise opinion de moi?"

Elle se leva.

"Est-ce mal d'essayer de me protéger?" Demanda-t-elle en le fixant.

"Nous sommes les deux seuls vampires. Tu n'a pas besoin de manger de la verveine. Je ne te contraindrais pas."

Le ferait-il? Il n'avait jamais essayé, mais il restait le gars qui avait contraint Stefan à éteindre ses émotions et a blesser Elena, la femme qu'il aimait. Si elle le mettait en colère, n'essayerait-il pas? Elle soupira et lui répondit en espérant que sa colère diminuerait.

"C'est rien de personnel."

Ok, ce n'était pas tout a fait vrai. Et il avait l'air vraiment énervé maintenant. Ce n'était pas vraiment personnel, mais peut-être que si elle n'avait pas eu une mauvaise aventure avec un certain Salvatore elle ne serait pas si méfiante.

"J'ai quelques problèmes avec la compulsion, Klaus. La peur que quelqu'un puisse me contrôler me mets hors de moi."

"Je te donnes ma parole, je ne te contraindrais pas Caroline. Je t'ai fait assez confiance pour t'amener ici."

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela semble si important pour toi." Dit-elle agacé. "Tu ma gardé enfermée comme un animal en cage pour me tenir éloignée d'Henrik?" Comme si elle allait faire du mal a son petit frère.

"Bien. Mange ta stupide verveine, Caroline. Tu as tes raisons, j'ai les miennes."

Il retourna dans la grotte en traînant les pieds, Caroline préféra rester à l'extérieur pour le reste de l'après-midi. Le seul réconfort qu'elle avait était que Klaus voulait rentrer à la maison, tout comme elle.

La journée passa lentement et les deux frères finirent par sortir de la grotte. Elle ne manque pas de voir Henrik étreindre Klaus comme s'il le faisait tout les jours, elle ne manqua pas non plus la crispation dans l'épaule de ce dernier, elle ne parvenait pas a comprendre la raison de son malaise.

Elle allait les rejoindre lorsqu'elle entendit des voix. Elle vit Klaus humain et Mikael marchant le long du sentier. Elle regarda la scène qui commença a se dérouler devant elle. Mikael poussa Klaus et il tomba au sol.

"Tu n'as aucune valeur. Tu n'es bon à rien" Dit Mikael en frappant Klaus.

"Je suis désolé père."

"Non tu ne l'es pas."

Des mains l'attrapèrent par derrière, elle était sur le point de crier lorsque des mains se placèrent sur sa bouche. La personne la leva et elle se rendit que Klaus la tenait et qu'ils couraient rapidement.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il la portait, mais il s'arrêta et la lâcha brusquement. Elle trébucha en essayant de reprendre son équilibre. Les yeux de Klaus était jaunes et Caroline tenta de reculer mais il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Ne t'es-t'il pas venu à l'esprit qu'il y avait d'autres raisons qu'Henrik pour que je m'oppose a ta venue?"

Il la relâcha et se retourna. Il était fou de rage, mais il y avait autre chose, la douleur. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle voit ça, qu'elle le voit en humain qu'elle le voit faible. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne savait même pas si elle devait dire quelque chose. Elle était sûre qu'il ne le prendrait pas bien si elle le réconfortait.

Elle le regarda frapper un arbre de son poing, l'arbre se brisa en deux sous la force de l'impact. Comme les vampires, ses émotions était multipliées. C'était allé trop loin. Sa vie, son père qui le déteste, le sentiment d'être un bon à rien. Maintenant, il revivait ça. Et cela ne pourrait que mal finir.

"Quand mon père à découvert ce que j'était, il m'a enfermée dans une cave. Il m'a attaché a une chaise et a retiré ma bague. Il a essayé de faire en sorte que je ne soit plus attirée par le sang." Elle fit une pause lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait. "Chaque fois que la soif de sang me venait il ouvrait le volet pour laisser le soleil me brûler la peau." Elle se mordit la lèvre, sentant ses émotions faire surface. "Les parents sont censés avoir un amour inconditionnel envers nous, ils doivent nous aimer quoi qu'on fasse. Jamais nous faire du mal." Elle croisa son regard et fut surprise de voir des émotions dans ses yeux bleus. Elle ne le pensait pas capable de ressentir des émotions. Apparemment elle avait tort.

"Allons-y." Son visage se durci et il la regarda. "Henrik aura un peu de verveine pour toi le matin."

"Tu a d'autres raisons pour ne pas vouloir que je viennes et j'ai d'autres raisons de vouloir boire de la verveine." dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le village. Elle avait déjà partagé une expérience douloureuse avec lui aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas sur le point d'en partager une autre.

XXXXX

Bonnie était allée s'asseoir sur le perron, totalement frustrée. Il était tôt le matin. Elle avait passé toute la nuit a essayer de trouver son amie, en vain. Sa mère avait finalement achevé sa transition. Cela aurait été cruel qu'elle perde sa maman si tôt. Stefan l'aidait avec le sang, et Damon était heureusement parti.

"Bonjour sorcière." Dit un vampire tout en flashant vers elle. "J'ai entendu dire que tu avait perdu quelque chose."

Elle le foudroya du regard, elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais de la description qu'elle en avait eu, il s'agissait de Kol Mikaelson. Elle n'eut aucun problème a lui provoquer des anévrismes. Elle sourit satisfaite lorsqu'il s'étala sur le trottoir la tête entre les mains.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Siffla-t-elle.

"Pourrais-tu arrêter ça pendant une minute love?" Gronda-t-il.

Elle soupira et le libéra de cette torture.

"Ne pense pas que je ne recommencerait pas." Prévint-elle.

"Tu as du mordant, j'aime ça." Elle se leva se préparant a recommencer. "Ok, attends. Je sais que ta copine blonde a disparue." Dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

"Oui, et c'est ton frère qui l'a enlevée." Le coupa-t-elle.

"C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?" Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la voiture de Caroline. "Je ne vois aucune trace de combat."

Bonnie soupira agacée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était une minute pour elle, une minute pour souffler. Tout allait trop vite, sa mère était un vampire, Caroline était introuvable...

"Tu as vu ça?" Demanda Kol en donnant un coup de pied dans quelque chose.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle ennuyée.

"L'herbe." Dit-il simplement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers le bord du trottoir, si c'était une blague, elle allait lui faire payer. Quelques restes d'herbe gisaient au sol. Elle n'avait pas vu ça la nuit dernière. Elle ferma ses yeux et se concentra, elle pouvait sentir la puissance de la magie.

Elle ferma les yeux et chanta tranquillement.

"Oh." S'exclama Kol, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Quelque chose s'était passé la nuit dernière et elle avait été trop préoccupée pour penser a de la magie.

"Je suppose que ta mère est responsable se ceci." Dit-elle calmement.

* * *

N/T: Bonjour!

Alors qu'avez vous pensé du chapitre? Les moments Klaroline? Klaus en humain? La scène Kennet?

Au passage, j'en profite pour remercier tout les guest, a qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement pour toutes leurs reviews.


	3. Contraindre les originels

Caroline suivait Klaus jusqu'à la grotte où ils avaient rencontré Henrik tout les matins. Il avait été tellement plus facile a détester lorsqu'il torturait ses amis et les habitants de Mystic Falls. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de lui.

Ce n'était pas facile. Il était gentil avec elle. Vraiment gentil. Henrik lui donnait de la verveine tout les matin. Sans parler de Klaus qui lui laissait un verre de sang tout les matins et tout les soirs. Personne n'avait disparu, il avait donc du se nourrir et guérir. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, donc ce n'était pas comme s'il le faisait de bonté de coeur.

Le voir ici avec Henrik lui faisait bizarre. Le garçon était gentil et innocent, Klaus était différent avec lui, une facette de l'hybride qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il était gentil et attentionné avec l'enfant. Elle redoutait ce qui allait lui arriver. Malheureusement, s'il n'était pas mort, les vampires ne seraient jamais crées. Cela changerait beaucoup de chose de l'histoire, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

"Je vais y aller..." Dit-elle en pointant la crique de l'autre côté, où elle prenait ses bains. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour une bonne douche chaude. Ce fut dur de se laver dans l'eau froide au début, mais en tant que vampire, elle ne pouvait pas mourir de froid.

"Je te verrais dans pas longtemps love." Dit-il alors qu'il se séparèrent.

C'était la seule fois où elle ne se retrouvait pas avec lui. Ils avaient même dormis dans la même chambre, sauf qu'il avait dormi par terre.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était réellement seule et elle commença à retirer sa robe et ses sous-vêtements. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour avoir un soutien- gorge et une culotte en ce moment. Dans combien de siècles Victoria's Secret serait fondée?

La froideur de l'eau la fit frissonner. Heureusement, son corps s'adapta rapidement à la température.

Elle retint son souffle et commença a se laver le corps et les cheveux avec du savon.

"Tu vas bien?"

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix familière.

"Sérieusement?" Dit-elle sèchement en s'assurant d'être assez enfoncée dans l'eau pour qu'il ne puisse rien voir de son corps et elle se retourna. "Oh." Dit-elle étonnée. Ce n'était pas Klaus. Du moins, pas celui qu'elle connaissait. Humain Klaus se tenait là, au bord de l'eau à la regarder. Il avait l'air intéressé, un brun de luxure dans le regard.

"Tu devrais sortir avant de tomber malade" Dit-il en s'approchant de l'eau.

"Je vais bien. Laisse moi s'il te plaît." Siffla-t-elle, elle n'allait pas donner a Klaus du passé ni a Klaus du présent un spectacle gratuit.

Il la regardait avec méfiance. Il était exactement le même, sauf que ses cheveux étaient plus longs et bouclés.

"Tu gèles, est-tu folle?"

Elle roula des yeux et il fronça les sourcils. Elle devait probablement avoir l'air folle, il ne devait pas faire plus de 4 degrés dehors. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise son regard.

"Pars...Et oublie que tu ma vue." Dit-elle doucement.

Il entra dans une sorte de transe et s'éloigna lentement. Un sentiment de terreur la submergea lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait contraint Klaus. L'hybride originel. _Oh mon dieu_. Elle termina de se laver rapidement. Il allait se rappeler, il allait savoir. Qu'allait-il faire?

XXXXX

Klaus grimaça, il sentit une douleur dans sa tête comme si une balle la traversait. La douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venu, mais il trouva un nouveau souvenir dans sa mémoire. Il sourit en se repassant ce nouveau souvenir dans sa tête. Il ne voudrait jamais oublier cette image de Caroline. Elle le regardait d'une manière exquise, d'une manière qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle le regarderait un jour. Il ne voyait pas très bien, mais la vue était a couper le souffle. Il fronça les sourcils en se souvenant de la dernière partie. Elle l'avait contraint. Le bébé vampire l'avait contraint.

Il se leva de son siège.

"Je reviens, Henrick." Murmura-t-il en partant a sa recherche.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ai fait cela. Dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur de la grotte, il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour se rendre à l'endroit où elle était. Il se fichait de savoir si elle s'était rhabillée ou non.

"Je pensais t'avoir dit de partir." Dit-elle sèchement tout en finissant de réajuster sa robe.

Une partie de lui était déçue qu'elle soit habillée. Même si une autre partie savait que si elle aurait toujours été nue dans cette eau, il n'aurait pas put se contrôler. Elle se retourna et il put lire un effet de surprise sur son visage.

"Oh, c'est toi." Dit-elle.

"Tu m'a contraint." Grogna-t-il. Il n'arrivait pas a croire qu'elle ait eu l'audace de faire ça.

"Tu me regardait." Répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

"Comment oses-tu?" Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Elle l'avait contraint. Il devrait la tuer, et pourtant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'observer la belle et intrigante femme qui se tenait devant lui.

"Oh, donc tu as le droit de le faire aux autres, mais quand quelqu'un te le fait..."

"Assez." Il grogna en sentant ses yeux devenir jaunes et ses crocs s'allonger. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal alors il ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer le monstre en lui.

"Je t'ai contraint à partir. J'aurais put te demander de faire tout ce que je voulais. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait." Souffla-t-elle.

Elle avait raison sur ce point. Il calma lentement sa colère.

"Alors, dit moi Love, tu aurait put me faire faire n'importe quoi mais tu m'a simplement demander de partir." Demanda-t-il curieux.

Elle secoua la tête.

"Ca craint de ne plus avoir aucune liberté, n'est-ce pas Klaus? C'est pourquoi je ne le ferait jamais à quelqu'un d'autre. Pas même à toi." Dit-elle en piétinant le sol.

Il se retourna et fixa l'endroit d'où il était venu. Elle aurait put lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Il était l'hybride originel, il n'avait jamais contraint, il avait toujours eu son libre-arbitre. Il se souvînt alors qu'elle lui avait dit avoir ses propres raisons de boire de la verveine. Quelqu'un l'avait-elle contrainte avant? Pas lui, ni aucune personne de sa famille pensa-t-il, mais qui alors? Était-ce quand elle était humaine? Il allait le découvrir.

XXXXX

"Tu veux que je fasse quoi?" Demanda Caroline alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les grottes. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

"Je me suis souvenu instantanément de ce qu'il c'était passé."

"Je ne vais pas contraindre un de tes frères et sœurs." Dit-elle en le fusillant du regard. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire. Hier il était en colère car elle l'avait contraint, et maintenant il lui demandait de contraindre un membre de sa fratrie. Sérieusement?

"Caroline, écoutes-moi love, je me suis souvenu tout de suite de ce qu'il c'était passé. Je veux que tu fasses la même chose avec Elijah. Tes amis lui feront plus confiance qu'a Kol ou Rebekah. Nous pourrions avoir besoin de l'aide de Bonnie. Henrick devrait être capable de faire le sort, mais personne à cette époque n'a déjà réaliser un tel sort, je suis sûre que nous voulons tout les deux qu'il fasse les choses correctement."

Elle se mit a marcher plus lentement.

"Alors nous enverrions un message, en fait?"

"Exactement. Espérons qu'entre mes frères et sœurs, ta sorcière et Henrick nous pourrons rentrer à la maison d'ici la semaine prochaine." Dit-il doucement.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne le fait pas toi-même?" Questionna-t-elle.

"Tu crois vraiment que tes amis croiront un message de moi demandant de l'aide en disant que tu est en vie? Il ne me croiront jamais sur parole." Répondit-il.

"Bien." Elle soupira. Bonnie n'aurait jamais aidé Klaus. "Mais tu va t'assurer qu'Elijah ne me tueras pas dans le futur."

Il l'a regarda, l'air pensif pendant une minute, puis il sourit.

"Aucun mal ne te sera fait. Elijah est en chemin pour venir par ici." Dit-il en pointant derrière elle.

"Je ne l'entend pas." Dit-elle en se retournant pour regarder.

"L'hybride entend." Dit-il en touchant son oreille.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et partit dans la direction qu'il avait pointé. Au début elle pensait qu'il l'avait envoyé sur une mauvaise piste pour qu'il puisse aller faire Dieu sait quoi, mais elle finit par entendre Elijah. Malheureusement, quand elle le vit, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

Elle resta bouche bée a la vue d'Elijah plaquant une femme contre un arbre et ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas très catholique. Elle se retourna pour partir, mais elle marcha sur un bâton qui craqua. Les deux amants la regardèrent surpris.

"Oh..Euh...Désolée." Balbutia-t-elle. Elle fixa la femme qui ressemblait fortement à Elena. "Oublie que tu ma vue." Puis elle croisa le regard d'Elijah. "Nous avons besoin de l'aide de Bonnie. Nous sommes en 992. Maintenant oublie que tu ma vue. Et retourne vaquer a tes occupations." Dit-elle.

Elle était sûre que son visage devait être rouge comme de la betterave, elle se retourna et utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible. Elle ne verrait plus Elijah de la même façon maintenant, et elle allait tuer Klaus pour avoir cette image coincée dans sa tête.

XXXXX

Elijah attrapa sa tête qui devînt soudainement douloureuse. Un souvenir lui revînt en mémoire. Il se souvînt alors de Caroline le surprenant lui et Tatia dans la forêt. Il essaya de paraître normal, sachant qu'il n'était pas seul.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Elena en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oui." Il essaya de paraître le plus normal possible. "J'ai. Euh. J'ai eu un souvenir de Caroline."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Tyler en sautant du canapé. "Elle va bien? Où est-elle?"

Elijah souhaita vraiment que Tyler ne soit pas revenu. Il était ridiculement exigeant en ce qui concerne les recherches de sa bien-aimée. De tout les amies de Caroline, il était le plus ennuyant.

"Tu as vu Nik?" Demanda Rebekah avec espoir.

"Non." Il soupira bien qu'il soit sûr que sont frère était las-bas. "Elle va bien, mais elle est loin dans le passé."

"Où exactement?" Demanda Bonnie.

"Avant que nous soyons transformés. En 992, elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de ton aide." Dit-il doucement.

XXXXX

"Tu l'as trouvé?" Demanda Klaus alors que Caroline approchait.

"Tu savais?" Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il confus.

Elle le foudroya du regard et frappa son bras. Elle l'avait frappé. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait osé le frapper. Ce n'était pas une attaque, mais quand même.

"Toi et ton audition de super hybride allez me dire que vous ne saviez pas?" Siffla-t-elle avec colère.

C'était exactement ce qu'il disait.

"Savoir quoi?" Questionna-t-il une nouvelle fois.

"Elijah et...Tatia étaient...Disons juste que je ne pourrait plus voir Elijah de la même façon ou Elena."

Il étouffa un gloussement. Il n'avait vraiment pas pensé a ça. Il savait qu'Elijah et Tatia se rendait parfois dans les bois, mais il pensait qu'Elijah était seul quand il l'avait entendu.

"Désolé love, je ne savais pas."

"Bien sur." Elle roula des yeux. "Tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle ou quelque chose comme ça?"

L'amusement qui était visible sur le visage de Klaus disparut à cette remarque. Ce n'est qu'après avoir été transformé qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point Tatia s'était jouée de lui. Elle avait prit soin de lui et elle avait apprécié sa compagnie, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais choisi. Il pensait avoir été amoureux d'elle a un moment, mais elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Personne ne l'avait jamais aimé.

"Je ne savais pas qu'elle était là." Répondit-il d'un ton sec.

"Peu importe. Ce n'est pas comme si tu était capable d'aimer quelqu'un de toute façon."

"L'amour est une faiblesse Caroline, plus tôt de le comprendra, plus en sécurité tu seras." Rugit-il bizarrement offensé par son commentaire.

"C'est si triste." Dit-elle sincèrement. "Je préfère aimer et mourir pour ceux que j'aime que de passer mon existence seule." Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

C'est ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. L'amour était une faiblesse, car il vous fait faire des choses stupides. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le comprennent, tout comme lui ne la comprenait pas elle et son humanité.

"Tu sais que ce n'était pas Elena, hein?" Dit-il en la rattrapant.

En dépit de tout ce dont il aimait lui parler, il détestait qu'elle soit en colère contre lui. Elle prit une bouffée d'air frais. Il était content qu'elle lui ai dit la vérité, qu'elle lui ai parlé sans mesurer ses paroles.

"Oui, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que, quand on y pense, ça donne la chair de poule, elle ressemble tellement à Elena et Katherine. Je me demande bien s'ils aiment Elena ou juste son physique."

"Peu de gens peuvent dire qu'ils ont rencontré les trois sosies et les qu'ils les voient comme des gens différents."

"Oui, Tatia la pute, Katherine la salope, Elena..." Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

"Dit-le." Il rit. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire au sujet de son amie.

"Tu crois que c'est comme une malédiction ou quelque chose de s'interposer entre deux frères? Je veux dire, Tatia s'est mise entre toi et Elijah, Katherine aussi et entre Stefan et Damon, et Elena entre Stefan et Damon aussi." Elle parlait de sa vie privée, mais il voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à faire de ses amis.

"Katerina ne s'est jamais mise entre Elijah et moi, pour moi elle était juste un moyen de mettre fin a une malédiction, ce qui n'a d'ailleurs pas fonctionné. Elijah est celui qui a été blessé. Contrairement à mon frère ou tes amis, je peux te dire qu'elles ne sont pas les même, elles ne font que se ressembler. La seule importance qu'elle on pour moi est pour créer mes hybrides." Dit-il, voulant qu'elle sache qu'il ne s'intéressait à Katherine et Elena uniquement pour briser sa malédiction, et qu'il avait oublié Tatia depuis longtemps.

"Et bien tant, mieux, car si tu t'intéressait à Elena, ça ferait un pentagone."

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il confus. Pourquoi parlait-elle de formes géométriques?

"C'est très simple. Elena, Stefan, Damon et Elijah, ajoutes-en un, et ça fait un pentagone." Dit-elle en dessinant la forme avec ses doigts a chaque fois qu'elle ajoutait un prénom.

"Caroline, le seul intérêt que j'ai pour les sosie c'est pour faire mes hybrides. C'est toi qui me plaît." Dit-il en la regardant.

Elle souffla en roulant des yeux avant de s'éloigner. Il devrait vraiment cesser d'attendre quelque chose de différent d'elle. Pourtant, il avait encore un peu de temps avec elle avant leur retour avec ses amis et sa famille. Il allait en profiter pleinement.

XXXXX

"Ils ont déjà compris que tu les a envoyés dans le passé." Dit Finn alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre d'hôtel.

"Peu importe." Répondit Ester sans lever les yeux de ses incantations. "J'ai un mois avant que Niklaus puisse rentrer, peu-être plus, ça dépend." Elle sourit en sortant son calepin. "Bien, que ça durera plus longtemps pour eux."

"Comment ça?" Il ne s'était jamais réellement intéressé à la magie. Il voulait juste que tout cela soit fini. Il détestait ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Dans le temps, Niklaus lui avait fait une faveur en le daguant, il ne sait pas s'il aurait survécu 900 ans ainsi.

"Le sort que j'ai jeté puise son énergie dans la pleine lune. Elle se déplace différemment que chez nous pour eux. Ils se déplacent dans le passé alors que nous sommes dans le présent. Les voyages dans le temps sont très délicats et puisent leur énergie dans la pleine lune. Le sort ne leur permet que de se déplacer à un endroit ou il y a une autre pleine lune, a une date bien particulière. Niklaus sera bien embêté lorsqu'il se retrouvera dans une autre époque après que sa sorcière ai fait le sort. Sans parler qu'a chaque fois qu'ils avanceront, ils devront se trouver une autre sorcière pour faire le sort, et attendre la pleine lune. Un mois ou deux pour nous sera beaucoup plus long pour eux." Dit-elle en griffonnant dans son bloc-notes.

Il se fichait bien d'où se trouvait son frère, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était en finir.

"Et tu n'est pas inquiète à l'idée que la sorcière Bennett puisse les aider?" Demanda-t-il hésitant.

Elle soupira. "C'est une possibilité, mais elle voudra aider uniquement son amie. Je ne crois pas qu'ils agiront avant de savoir avec certitude qu'elle est vivante. Afin de communiquer avec quelqu'un loin dans le temps il lui faudra beaucoup d'énergie, elle devra alors canaliser l'énergie d'une autre sorcière, et je veillerais à ce que cela n'arrive pas." Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard. "Ne t'inquiète pas, fils. Ca sera bientôt fini"

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Alors désolée, je sais que je poste la suite de la traduction avec un peu de retard, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps. De plus je pars en vacances dans la nuit de jeudi a vendredi et pour deux semaine, donc je ne pense pas avoir le temps de traduire le chapitre 4 en si peu de temps. (Sauf s'il y a vraiment beaucoup de reviews haha.) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, l'avez vous aimé? **

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus:** Merci pour te review! Voilà, la suite :)

**MARiiN3:** Oui, c'est vrai que Klaus en a vraiment baver quand il était humain :/ Merci pour ta review!

**elo69:** Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé ce moment, merci pour ta review!

**Jolieyxbl:** Voilà la suite, merci pour ta review :)


End file.
